History Lessons
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: A long time ago, a magical ladybug and a magical cat met and became friends. This is their story. Tikki and Plagg origin story. Obviously will be an AU because we don't know anything about these two. 100 themes challenge.
1. Birth

_I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **1\. Birth**

She can remember each and every one of her charges, from the current shy, but amazingly talented and kind, Parisian girl to the very first "LuckyBug" that brought balance to the world. Nonetheless, she does not remember her own beginning.

For as long as she could remember, she had always been. No mother. No father. The sun and the flowers were her friends. Her days blended endlessly together.

No. She doesn't remember her birth and actually, when Tikki looks backs on her thousands of years of existence, she realizes that her "birth" was when a wickedly smug cat swallowed her.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Enthusiasm

_I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **2\. Enthusiasm**

Feisty little bug, he gave her that. But he was hungry and she was food. He tried to ignore the protests coming from the black and red spotted bug in his mouth, finding it a battle to swallow her.

"Let me out!" he heard, the small bug bouncing back and forth harmlessly within his jaws.

Pity, he thought. This bug's enthusiasm was entertaining. However, he was going to end it when the bug did the unthinkable.

" **WHAT THE SPIRITS?!**?" he spat out the damn bug, trying to wipe the foul tasting fluid she secreted from his tongue.

"Serves you right!"

* * *

Please review!

Sidenote: In this story, Tikki and Plagg start off as a magical ladybug and a magical cat. It'll be explained later how they got to the forms they're in now.


	3. Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **3\. Love**

The cat sincerely regretted every life decision that led him to meeting the infuriating ladybug. Not because of guilt, but because…

"Hey, Cat, where are we going?"

" _We're_ not going anywhere. _I_ am. Now go away, you pesky bug!" He held back a growl as the ladybug, landed on the tip of his nose instead, pausing his steps. The cat's emerald eyes almost crossed as he glared at her.

Before he could swat the bug away with his paw, five small giggling furballs tackled him. Tikki floated above him, unsure if she was shocked or amused at the sight.

 _ **"PAPA!"**_

* * *

 _Please review!_


	4. Hate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **4\. Hate**

"Oh my goodness! You should have told me you had kittens!" Tikki giggled floating over the heads of the adorable kittens, allowing them to playful paw at the air around her, their attention captured completely. "They're so adorable!"

Ears flat, tail bristled, the older cat was contemplating another attempt at eating the bug. He would deal with the foul taste. However, what he could not deal with was some annoying bug stealing his own kittens' attention. If there was one thing that Plagg hated, it was being shown up in front of his kittens' by some silly, meddling, infuriating ladybug.

* * *

 _Please review!_


	5. Energetic

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug_

 **5\. Energetic**

"They're adorable!"

"Hn, you've stated that already."

If ladybugs could pout, Tikki would surely be doing so. All the cat wanted to do was lay lazily in the sun, wasting away the beautiful day. Realizing that the grumpy cat, Plagg, wasn't going to move anytime soon, she floated over to the kittens who were playing in a nearby dandelion field.

Tikki laughed watching as the kittens pounced on any white puff that drifted into their view before she joined the game herself. Plagg peaked through one eye, hoping that playing with dandelions tired out ladybugs like they did energetic kittens.

* * *

 _Please review!_


	6. Astonished

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **5\. Astonished**

He was honestly astonished. It had been weeks and the insufferable bug, Tikki, was still following him and his kittens around. Why hadn't he swallowed her yet? He could surely get past that foul taste if she ever tried that trick on him again.

Plagg glanced over to where the ladybug was sitting on his youngest's, Amata, nose, the two seeming to be whispering conspiratorially like old friends. He frowned. Amata never took well to newcomers, not since…

He huffed dejectedly, already knowing it was too late to eat the damn bug now. He really had the worst of luck.

* * *

 _Amata means "dearly beloved"._

 _Please review!_


	7. Power

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **7\. Power**

Despite Plagg's laziness, Tikki wasn't fooled. Chaotic powers rippled from the cat in precise waves, a warning to outsiders that he and his were not to be messed with.

When Tikki first decided to join Plagg's group, she found her powers constantly butting against his, an angry buzz. Now, over two months later, their earthly energies weren't as grating though far from complimentary.

Tikki wondered though. The amount of power Plagg was releasing wasn't subconscious. The ladybug studied the cat. In the safety of the forest, far from any magical or human threat, what was Plagg trying to ward off?

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	8. Cold

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **8\. Cold**

The days had unexpectedly turned cold.

"Come kittens. It's only a little further."

"Papa! Something is wrong with Tikki."

Plagg stopped, noticing his kittens were slightly further back, all surrounding a certain bug that looked as if she was struggling to stay in air. He glanced towards the heavens, once again cursing his luck and the bug. When he returned his gaze back to the ground, he was met with five expectant gazes.

"Stupid bug. You _should_ have known that we were leaving the warmer region," he sighed, not caring if she heard him. "Nasir! Amotz! Pass me those leaves.

* * *

 _Nasir means "helper" and Amotz means "strength". They're both male. I'm trying to give the kittens some personalities through their names. Two more kittens to name._

 _Please review!_


	9. Soft

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **9\. Soft**

Unlike other ladybugs, Tikki didn't often fall into periods of rest or hibernation. Since she first became aware of herself, she knew she wasn't ordinary.

Ladybugs didn't dream.

But Tikki did.

She dreamt of kittens and dandelions and emerald green cat eyes...

...that were watching her when she awoke.

"Oh darn, I thought I had finally gotten rid of you. Oh well." Plagg said dismissively though his eyes told her differently.

Tikki paused, observing the combination of soft and warm leaves and kittens that had been her nest. "Thank you Plagg."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Just don't scare the kittens again."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!_


	10. Without

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **10\. Without**

He watched them from a place far away.

 _The cat swatted half-heartedly at the ladybug before she landed on his nose again with a giggle before he attempted to swat her again, their actions repeating again and again, a game between the two._

He wondered if the Fates allowing them to meet was cruel or kind. However, what has been done, can not be undone. Their souls and fates were tied.

A dark wooden octagonal box depicted with red flowers hummed impatiently beside him. He murmured a blessing over the unsuspecting destined two, knowing without them, the world would fall...

* * *

Warning: a few more chapters of fluff before the angst hits.

Let me know what you think so far. Please review!


	11. Affection

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **11\. Affection**

Plagg took his time grooming his kittens. Yeshna, his current victim, pouted as he groomed her, giving her a cowlick that matched her siblings.

Tikki turned to Veda, the eldest kitten, who was trying to smooth down her own cowlick with her paw. "Why is he punishing you all?"

Veda assessed Tikki curiously. "Punishment? It's _bonding_. Yeshna is just being a brat but she secretly likes it. How do ladybugs say 'I love you'?"

"I'm...not sure…" Tikki said honestly, turning her attention back to Plagg who was now being groomed by the youngest four. "But I wish I knew."

* * *

 _Yeshna" means happiness and "Veda" means wisdom. Yay! All the kittens are named!_

 _Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this story! I appreciate the support and hope you all continue to enjoy!_

 _Please review!_


	12. Fine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **12\. Fine**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doubt that."

"I'm _fine_ , Plagg."

"Okay, good."

"...Yes...good…"

Plagg looked at Tikki, unconvinced. Uncharacteristically, he waited patiently for her.

"Something is wrong with me. I think...I'm sad."

One slitted green eye focused on her. "Why?"

Tikki paused, choosing her words. "I...I never had a family."

Plagg didn't respond right away. Instead, he got up and stretched, looking in the direction that they could both hear the kittens playing. He turned, looking back at Tikki, giving her the closest thing to a smile he had ever given her. "Well, that's not true anymore, is it?"

* * *

 _This was supposed to go one way but then wound up like this...oh well!_

 _Please let me know what you think and review!_


	13. Inspiration

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **13\. Inspiration**

Tikki would admit that Plagg wasn't a bad cat. Grouchy? Lazy? Yes. However, he was a good father to his kittens and despite all of his snark, he did accept her intrusion into his family.

She could never thank him enough...And honestly, something told her that if she attempted to do so verbally, he might attempt to eat her again in retaliation.

Grooming was definitely out...

"Amata," she asked."What should I do?"

The youngest kitten thought quietly before inspiration hit.

"I know exactly what Papa would love!"

Amata giggled as the excited ladybug flew delighted circles around her.

* * *

Even though Amata has only showed up once or twice by name in this story, she's honestly my favorite kitten. Yeshna, would be my second favorite but that's mostly because she's going through that rebellious, "I"m too cool to be groomed by Papa" phase, which makes her personality the total opposite of her name currently (happiness). Thankfully for Plagg, it's just a phase...hopefully.

Maybe on my Tumblr page I'll post more little facts about the kittens.

Anyway, once again, thank you everyone for reading. I'm really happy that people seem to be enjoying this!

Please review!


	14. Empty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **14\. Empty**

Thoughts of _her_ ambushed him. He tried to empty his mind _._ It was near impossible.

Veda's insight. Yeshna's spirit. Amotz's courage. Nasir's patience. Amata's love.

All from their mother.

Tail quickly thumping, ears turned back, Plagg felt a strong sense of foreboding. He needed to not think about her _._

He had finally managed to empty his mind of her when the wind blew a familiar and terrifying scent his way and dread filled every inch of him.

"VEDA! GET YOUR SIBLINGS! NOW!"

Veda's response ripped his heart out.

"PAPA! I CAN'T FIND AMATA OR TIKKI!"

" _...no…"_

Malka had ambushed him.

* * *

"Malka" means queen. Okay, from here until maybe about chapter 25, things are going to get angsty. Prepare yourselves and please review!


	15. Joy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **15\. Joy**

 _Later, she would regret ever going..._

Presently, Tikki and Amata had managed to find a nearby human village with what they were looking for. It was a small but prosperous village. Still, as they went throughout, Tikki blessed the humans with good fortune. It wasn't much, but a little bit of luck could go a long way.

Thanks to teamwork, and most importantly Amata's nose, they were able to find what they needed. As they left, Amata giggled around the small wrapped parcel hanging from her mouth, watching Tikki's joyful enthusiasm.

Neither noticed the enraged black cat crossing their path...

* * *

 _Uh oh..._

 _Please review!_


	16. Anger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 ** _IMPORTANT:_** _This was posted during the same time as Chapter 15 so if you haven't read that, pause and go back. Thank you._

 **16\. Anger**

Plagg's power had always clashed against hers but it was never something that caused her to worry. Now, tail straight and elongated, back arched, fur up on end, and flaming green eyes directed with such intensity at her, she could feel his power striking at her threateningly.

"Plagg, I-we-"

"Not. Another. Word." he hissed. He picked up a trembling Amata by the scruff of her neck with his mouth before running faster than any ordinary cat was able to.

Tikki took a moment to wrestle with her fear before flying after them.

Unnoticed, a white butterfly fluttered about above, waiting...

* * *

 _As always, let me know what you think and please review!_


	17. Acceptance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **17\. Acceptance**

They had been at it for hours. The kittens hid in the back of the cave, silently watching.

"I know you're upset but-!"

"Yes! I am upset! I have _every_ reason to be-!"

"But why, Plagg? It's not the first time Amata and I have gone off by ourselves, so why now!?"

Plagg didn't answer, instead opting to continue his restless pacing. Frustrated, confused, and hurt, Tikki butted her small body against his nose.

"Plagg, w-we're friends...right? After everything we have to be! So _please_! What. Is. Wrong?"

Sighing , Plagg tiredly sagged to the floor.

"Fine. You win Tikki."

* * *

 _As always, please review!_


	18. Question

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **18\. Question**

"She was the most beautiful and graceful creature I have ever seen. I instantly fell in love with her and, surprisingly, she loved me too. I was the luckiest cat in the world. Soon we had decided to take each other as mates and we began our beautiful family."

Tikki listened, noticing his soft and reverent tone as he talked about his mate. His gaze stuck somewhere in the past and the present.

"She must have been wonderful."

"I would have died for her."

Tikki landed on his nose. "What happened?"

He looked mournful as he said, "The kittens drowned."

* * *

 _All aboard the angst train...please review!_


	19. Tears

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **19\. Tears**

It was spring and Plagg had been away, mother and kittens left behind.

How the kittens ended up in the river was a mystery. They all knew that the currents were too fast and dangerous for them. However, that day, they were drawn to it.

Immediately, Plagg's mate had rushed over, but soon realized there was nothing she could do for her drowning kittens so she wept, not noticing the reeds along the shore reach into the river, pulling out the kittens alive and safe.

"Mother cat, I believe you owe me now," a voice said before Malka was consumed...

* * *

So this chapter is based on a Polish myth about how pussy willows got their name. That story had a happier ending. Check it out when you have the chance.

Also, remember that Malka is the name of Plagg's mate.

As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	20. Broken

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **20\. Broken**

Tikki couldn't find the words to say as Plagg ended his sad tale.

He pawed at the chunk of cheese that the ladybug had finally been able to give to him. "Thank you," he said softly, nodding towards it.

Tikki's wings fluttered anxiously behind her before she said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's not your fault that those silly humans didn't have quality cheese," Plagg chuckled dryly taking a nip at it for her sake.

"No," Tikki landed on his nose, staring into the dulled eyes of a cat that had his world broken. "I'm sorry Malka isn't here."

"I'm not."

* * *

With every chapter, I'm realizing it's really hard to keep each chapters to 100 words but maintain intensity of the characters feelings. Oh well! I like a challenge.

Thank you for your support and please review and let me know what you think!


	21. Confused

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **21\. Confused**

"W-what?"

"That... _thing_ is no longer my mate nor their mother," Plagg nodded towards the now sleeping kittens. "It's a creature that takes your greatest desire and twists it to something corrupt. It's evil."

"That's horrible!" Tikki gasped. "We have to stop it!"

"We?" Plagg snorted. "No, _we_ hide. It wants are the kittens because that was the last thing my Malka desired. I'll die before I let that happen." He paused, suddenly looking at her thoughtfully. "Tikki, I need you to-" he whipped his head towards the entrance. "Hear that?"

Silence...before two shadowy figures were at the entrance.

* * *

 _Four more chapters until the end of the first arc and a special surprise!_

 _Let me know what you think and please review!_


	22. Sympathy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **22\. Sympathy**

Humans had always interested Tikki. Their creativity. Their curiosity. Their vast range of emotions. They were such complex creatures.

Now, she hovered over the bruised, tired, and beaten bodies of a lanky young man and smaller young woman. Their sudden appearance had been startling. The woman's pleas for sanctuary, softly spoken between sobs, were heartbreaking. They kneeled low in front of the black cat, waiting his judgement.

Plagg glanced at Tikki, his silent distrust clashing with her sympathy. He wondered when eating the bug stop becoming a reasonable option before saying, "Lady luck is on your side. You may stay."

* * *

 _Please review!_


	23. Pride

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **23\. Pride**

"I'm very proud of you."

"Not _this_ again."

"They were hurt and you let them stay. You're a good guy, _Lord_ Plagg"

"Please shut up. I will devour you with no regrets."

"That threat is getting old. Besides, the humans are addressing you that way. Thought your pride would have liked it."

Plagg growled. "The humans think I'm a god. That _we're_ gods. They can't comprehend that they're just not attuned enough with the world's magic like we are. They think we can get rid of whatever destroyed their village."

"But...we can't. Can we?"

"No, _my Lady_. We can't."

* * *

 _World building is difficult to do in 100 words but I hope this at least begins to clear up some things up...maybe...Please review!_


	24. Pleased

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **24\. Pleased**

Sinister shadows twisted around the possessed body. White fur glowed eerily as they watched from behind Malka's eyes.

The village had been a whim. Attack the villagers. Shred and burn their corpses. It had taken a bit Malka's dwindling energy but it was worth it. One girl had escaped but she would be dealt with later. The boy that escaped with her was their target. The village was just the incentive that they needed him to have. Dark pleasure filled their host before they saw white paper thin wings fluttering above.

"Let's see how miraculous your _Chosen_ really are, butterfly."

* * *

Sorry for the delay, had work and grad stuff that I needed to finish. Should be back to an update at least every other day schedule now. Let me know what you think and _**PLEASE REVIEW**_!


	25. Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **25\. Light**

Tikki - despite Plagg's displeasure - was instantly drawn to Sabah. When she and the stoic Madu, first arrived at the cave, she looked as if her whole world had burned. Neither of the humans explained in details what happened to their village - and Plagg didn't really care to ask - but it must have been tragic.

Several mornings later, Tikki found Sabah and Amata watching the sunrise uphill of the cave. She landed on the woman's shoulder, a pleasant silent exchange happening between the two before all three continued to watch the rising sun's light.

The men sneaking behind them went unnoticed.

* * *

A few things:

1.) Sabah means "born in the morning".  
2.) Shout out to sofiaruelle on Tumblr for her awesome pic that was roughly inspired by this story. It seriously made my day when I saw it. I'll try to post a link on my profile.  
3.) Next chapter may or may not be a "special chapter". We'll see...  
4.) As always, let me know what you think! _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	26. Bleeding Apologies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

WARNING: There is blood, slight violence, and minor character death in this chapter.

 **Bleeding Apologies**

Emerald green eyes slowly opened, allowing some of the early morning light that filtered into the cave to shoo away any remnants of his troubling sleep. Slowly stretching stiff muscles, Plagg's glance immediately fell on the back of one of the cave's newest inhabitants, Madu.

 _ **A few days ago**_

"My lord! Please grant us sanctuary!"

It wasn't very often that Plagg found himself speechless. He prided himself on the aloof personality he was able to maintain for anyone outside of his crowder. However, there was a first for everything especially when he had two kneeling humans before him, addressing him as their "lord", and begging him for sanctuary.

What was a black cat, father of five to do? It had all happened unexpectedly and for the first time in a long time, Plagg wasn't sure what to do. He needed to protect his family, keep his kittens safe but these two humans…

"Please, my lord! We have nowhere else to go! We have nowhere to go. Our village was destroyed and- Please! We just need a place to rest for a little," the young woman bowed down further until her forehead was pressed against the cave's cool floor. Though her body trembled, her voice was steady, strong. The young man, silent besides her slowly followed her lead and bowed until he could go no lower as well.

Plagg wanted to say "no", to turn them away. He didn't owe them anything. He didn't even know their names or why they smelled so heavily of smoke, blood, death, fear, and of... _her.._. Every rational thought told him to send them away, to not push his luck anymore than he was already pushing it. Five pairs of kitten eyes stared expectantly at him, waiting to see what decision the one they trusted the most in their lives would make. He looked away from them guiltily.

And then, he looked at Tikki. The little ladybug fluttering above the humans and he spoke his decision, in a tone that he found way too formal, even before it had fully become a thought.

"Lady Luck is on your side. You may stay."

A soft relieved sob escaped from the young woman, as her tense shoulders crumbled, her back shaking as she silently let herself fall apart. Plagg looked away, allowing the young man to take care of the quietly sobbing woman.

Plagg nudged his kittens to the back of the cave, but not before Amata was able to pass her father, brushing gently against the female human's side. The woman choked on a sob, looking down at the little black kitten with watery, red, puffy eyes. Tentatively, she reached a hand towards the kitten. Amata sniffed it before pushing her head against it, eliciting a purr from the kitten as she was gently scratched behind the ears and a weak but amused chuckle.

"You smell like Tikki," Amata purred, not seeing the look her father gave between the human woman and the unusually quiet ladybug. He had noticed something similar between this woman and Tikki but he wouldn't allow himself to go down that road of thought at the moment just as he wasn't allowing himself to think about the odd familiarity he felt towards the young man.

"Come Amata," Plagg called. "Time to sleep."

The kitten allowed for one final scratch behind her ear before following after her brothers and sisters to where they would be sleeping. Soon after, the two new additions to their cave huddled together before they too fell into a fitful sleep.

Once the sounds of shallow breathing filled the cave, Plagg silently made his way to the cave's entrance to keep watch. It was quiet outside, almost peaceful but as the wind blew, the cat picked up the subtle smell of smoke in the air and...something dark. His fur began to rise and an angry growl began at the back of his throat.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Not this again," Plagg sighed dreading whatever sentimental drivel she was going to give him but nonetheless calming down as she landed on his nose.

"They were hurt and you let them stay. You're a good guy, _Lord_ Plagg."

Plagg flopped onto the ground, rolling onto his back. "Please shut up. I will devour you with no regrets."

Tikki giggled, landing on the paw that he held up for her. "That threat is getting old. Besides, the humans are addressing you that way. Thought your pride would have liked it."

Plagg growled. "The humans think I'm a god. That we're gods. They can't comprehend that they're just not attuned enough with the world's magic like we are. They think we can get rid of whatever destroyed their village."

That seemed to sober the little bug and there was a part of Plagg that hated snatching her bits of optimism from her, especially as she said in a voice that was too small even for her size, "But...we can't. Can we?"

Turning his gaze up to the sky where the sun began to bleed through the fading night sky, Plagg slowly brought his paw that Tikki rested on down so that the little bug was close to his heart.

"No, my Lady. We can't."

 _ **Present**_

"Is something wrong?"

Not even glancing back at the human male that had seeked sanctuary with them days ago, Plagg moved forward. "Hopefully not...Amata, Tikki, and your mate are gone."

He heard the soft footed steps of Madu behind him. He was quiet for a human. "Sabah likes watching the sun rise. Lady Amata and Lady Tikki are probably with her...and she's not my mate…"

"Whatever you say," Plagg gave a look of exasperated disbelief over his shoulder at the young man before rolling his eyes and continuing on. He followed Amata's scent, memorized by heart along with the rest of her siblings and Tikki's - which he was becoming almost as familiar with.

Mind half focused on following the trail, Plagg internally groaned as he felt Madu's gaze on him. Studying him. Again. The human male seemed to do that often. Normally, Plagg would ignore it, but Madu's gaze was like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"You're doing that thing again."

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"Oh, cut that nonsense out," Plagg hissed. This human male was playing a fool when he was far from being one. "We both know I'm not a god, despite whatever silly misinformation you humans rely on in regards to the world."

"But are you not powerful."

A statement. Not a question. The cat gave a noncommittal shrug as they continued to walk.

"Look, you don't seem like a complete idiot despite being human so I'll explain it this once to you. Being a god is like being an unbalanced scale. If you keep on piling power on one side of the scale that doesn't necessarily mean that for every drop of power you gain you'll also gain an equal drop of what you want."

Plagg stopped, turning to fully look at Madu, green eyes clashing with brown. If one were to look closely into the depths of the feline's eyes they would see a slight glint of hurt and resentment that had been slightly dulled, though not diminished over time. The feline had lived through much and though his clowder - even including Tikki - was the brightest aspect of his long long life, there were many things that he still regretted.

"With power, there's always a sacrifice. The type of sacrifice is different for each occurrence, each individual instance, but amongst creatures such as myself and Tikki, becoming immortal, becoming a so called "god" and making that type of sacrifice, is taboo. Many have tried to reach that level of immortality and many have failed. And those who managed to achieve it? To be freed from the chains of mortality? They were shackled by something much worse. So please, understand why I dislike being called a god. I am a simple cat that just wants to take care of my family. Understand?"

Madu looked at Plagg, and again, the cat felt that annoying itchy feeling again as their eyes connected.

"I understand...Plagg."

The two continued on in contemplative silence, ears perking when they heard sounds of a struggle.

 _ **HISTORY LESSONS**_

They went for Amata first, snatching up the black kitten in a sack before either Tikki or Sabah knew what was happening. Amata, howled, her little claws trying to rip through the material of the sack.

Sabah rushed forward, trying to snatch the sack out of Amata's captor's hands but a second man knocked her to the ground, landing on top of her with a knife at her neck. This seemed to cause her to struggle more, a thin shallow cut forming at her neck where the knife bit. Tikki, flew around the man's head attempting to distract the assailant enough for Sabah to push him off but despite how big she was in terms of bravery, she was still a little ladybug and was merely swatted to the side.

Tikki wanted to cry, if she could. Her friends were in trouble and she couldn't help at all. "No!" she thought. "I can't just give up!" and so, she surged forward with a sound that sounded like her best imitation of Plagg's growl. It was small and didn't have the gravelly sound that the male cat's growl had but it pushed the little ladybug forward as she released as much of the toxic smelling scent that she could.

The man holding Sabah, yelped, caught off guard by the smell but his grip on Sabah tightened as he swatted at the ladybug again. Though the swat alone merely stunned her, the foot that was heading towards where Tikki stared up dazed unable to orientate herself and move out of the way.

As the foot came closer, she thought of Plagg and wondered if he would miss her, even just a little. She allowed herself to be selfish and hope that he would. Just as she was about to accept her fate, an overpowering but familiar presence fell upon them. Chaotic energy surged around them. Tikki had felt it for months but never so wild and directed. She had thought she had experienced his anger before but now she understood: _this_ was Plagg angry.

If the two attackers felt the change in the air around them they didn't have much time to react as a large black fur creature jumped on the back of the man holding Sabah, sharp claws digging deeply into his back. The man screamed making an agonizing sound as he released Sabah, the knife once pressed against her neck swiping wildly at the creature on his back. Grabbing Tikki, Sabah rolled off to the side away from the man. From her place in Sabah's hands, Tikki watched as the creature tore at the flesh on the man's back, paws glistening darkly with blood and power. The other attacker released his hold on the sack holding Amata to go and help his companion but he was blocked suddenly by another body.

"Wait. Madu?" The man questioned, recognition blooming in his eyes but he was given no response as the younger man used the attacker's surprise to his advantage. Pivoting on his foot, Madu crouched low out of the man's reach and elbowed him in the gut, stunning the man as he doubled over in pain. Madu ducked out from under him, grabbing the knife that was tied around that sack holder's waist. Tikki, thought Madu was merely trying to disarm the man but was surprised when the quiet young man ran the knife over the other man's throat.

In Sabah's hands, Tikki could feel the girl shaking. Looking up, Sabah's normally healthy looking brown skin looked ashen as she watched Madu move silently to Sabah's captor, the black fur creature still digging its claws in his back, dragging out the moans and jumbled cries of the man as he slowly bled out. Madu was hovering over the man, knife raised for the final stab.

The little ladybug wasn't sure whether she said it or Sabah or maybe both but a voice brokenly sobbed. "Please! Stop! That's enough you two!"

Up until this point, Tikki hadn't seen _his_ eyes, wasn't sure she wanted to see how cold those green eyes of the cat that she considered her friend had become. However, his gaze turned towards her and for a frightful second, she feared that he was going to redirect his ire at her or the young woman holding her. Amata, who had managed to free herself from the bag she was held captive in and run towards Sabah whimpered against the human female's side under her father's glare.

"P-papa, please stop. No more. You promised, remember. You promised Mama."

The creature's eyes softened, a flash of shame and guilt, before long limbs seemed to shrink and he was the Plagg Tikki knew again. Getting off the man's back he had been mutilating just seconds before, the black feline turned his back on the three almost victims though he directed his next words to them. "Take Amata," he said lowly, voice hoarse. "Get the other kittens and start following the river north." He turned his head to look at Madu. "I'll be right behind you."

"P-Plagg?" Tikki questioned.

He ignored her, still keeping his back towards her. "It'll be about a three days trip there."

Madu neared Sabah, reaching towards her but stopped when the girl flinched away from him and his blood stained hands. A hurt expression flashed across his face before it turned expressionless. He turned his attention back towards Plagg.

"And where are we heading?" He asked.

"You'll know when you get there." The cat turned his attention towards the man with the clawed back who was still lying on the ground.

The pain had caused the man to have blacked out minutes ago. His breathing had turned a shallow and ragged and it wouldn't be long before the damage Plagg caused bled him out. So, when Tikki heard the what sounded like soft chuckles coming from the dying man she was startled. Dread and fear ran through her when his chuckles got louder and dark swirling miasma surrounded him. Madu moved protectively in front of Sabah but Plagg stayed seated where he was, watching as the man's body, obviously possessed, stood up with total disregard for the wounds on his back.

"What a mess you've caused, Papa Cat," the face of the man grinned happily as if a trickle of blood wasn't running from his mouth. "Is this how you play with other's toys?" Glassy hollow eyes swept over the group behind Plagg, dragging along each of them before landing on Madu with a sickening sort of interest. "Why don't you give us that one," he pointed towards the young human male. "He'd be a nice replacement for these two. Wouldn't that be a fair deal? Yes. We like him. _**Give him to us**_."

"I don't make deals with _failed gods_ ," Plagg spat.

The malevolent spirits tilted their puppet's head to the side, a look of disappointment on his face before it split with a wicked grin making his visage look less human. "Aw, why not? Your mate did. The kittens were saved," he glanced at Amata. Plagg hissed a warning, gaining the puppet's attention again. "And in return, your mate gave herself mind, body, and soul over to us. And what a lovely little toy she has become, though...we're afraid that we've been a bit too...rough on her. What a shame she won't last for much longer."

Plagg's hissing grew into a growl.

"Oh! Or better yet, repay us with yourself. So much chaos and destruction contained in such a small vessel. Imagine what we could do with you, Papa Cat, _the Weapon of_ -"

"Silence you venomous pack of sh-!"

"Ah! Language, Papa Cat!" The human puppet tutted before its face turned stony. "Well, we see that you cannot be reasoned with. Do not say were never merciful. We may not be the next time we meet."

And then then the once possessed man collapsed to the ground, truly dead as the dark miasma surrounded his body and the corpse of the other man in dark flames.

Sabah jerked to the side, heaving what little was in her stomach, the burning corpse the final straw that snapped the last of her frayed nerves. Madu moved to go help her but paused, seeming unsure if he would be making things worse. Amata was curled in on herself, letting out muffled whimpers despite Tikki's best attempts to comfort her the best that a ladybug could comfort a kitten which unfortunately wasn't much.

Splitting so much of her attention between Amata and Sabah, Tikki almost missed as Plagg utter softly, "I'm sorry." But, with his back still turned towards them, the ladybug wasn't sure who he was apologizing to...or for what...

* * *

So...this took slightly longer than I initially thought. It was originally going to be much longer and actually conclude Part 1 of History Lessons but it was taking much longer than I initially thought to write and honestly, that part of the story is the part that I'm really looking forward to so I want to make sure it's done right.

And yes, I know. Lots of questions, especially in regards to Plagg and Madu. Don't worry, that's fine. More about their backgrounds will be told in the following chapters And we'll get more character development for Sabah as well. I hope the whole "god" thing made sense. Essentially, with another power, anyone can become a "god" or immortal but there's always some sort of price to pay that can sometimes seem like you're getting the bad end of a deal.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Thank you!


	27. Overwhelmed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **27\. Overwhelmed**

The others had reluctantly gone ahead.

Before he joined them, he needed to calm down. His skin felt too tight. It had been ages since he had allowed the earth's chaotic energy to fully immerse him.

" _ **P-papa, please stop."**_

Chaos was powerful.

" _ **No more. You promised, remember."**_

Frightening.

" _ **You promised Mama."**_

Addicting and very unpredictable. Malka, his mate, had made him promise long ago that he would never give into his destructive nature again for the sake of their family…

Regretfully looking at his reflection in the River Nile, Plagg felt overwhelmed because he would undoubtedly break his promise again.

* * *

Back to 100-word snippets. If you haven't read chapter 26, go back and read it. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story!


	28. Shame

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **28\. Shame**

Their group - minus Plagg - was tense as they followed the river. Tikki flew over to Madu's shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you." Their gazes were on Sabah who was going out of her way to look anywhere but at Madu.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Thank you but you're wrong, Tikki." He glanced at Sabah who was preoccupied with the kittens.

Tikki harrumphed. "I understand that she probably would have preferred if you didn't kill them but they had attacked us! It was defense!"

Madu sighed before saying, "She's ashamed of me because I may have killed survivors of our village."

* * *

Oooo will we finally learn a bit about the group's humans? Maybe... 

Thanks for reading and please review.


	29. Feel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **29\. Feel**

Madu and Sabah had lived in an average size village - almost a town, really - that resided off of one of the well used trade routes. Guards from a much larger city were warranted on designated market days, keeping order during the many trades and to ward off thieves.

Eyes down, Madu was able to blend seamlessly into the crowd, fingers so light that people didn't even feel the coins being swiped from them. He had just swiped a hefty amount of coins from a well known merchant when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Those don't belong to you."

* * *

Going a little into Madu and Sabah's backstory...Please review!


	30. Exhaustion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **30\. Exhaustion**

Madu was not surprised that he was bloody and bruised. He had been lazy and overconfident in his skills, not noticing the watchful guard nearby.

So much pain radiated throughout his body that he began to feel a throbbing numbness. Everything felt numb and so very tired. His body. Life. He had nothing. He was nothing.

Sensing a shadow fall over him, Madu wondered if his punishers had returned, ready to help his soul depart his body and go to the afterlife.

He must have spoken those thoughts out loud because a voice responded, "Not yet," before exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

More Madu and Sabah backstory! These two are starting to develop in my mind and I look forward to fleshing them out!

As always, let me know what you think! Please review!


	31. Noble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **31\. Noble**

Madu awoke to the gentle swabbing of a young woman cleaning his wounds. Silently, he listened to her hum and apply ointment with care. Minutes - hours - ticked by. It had been years since anyone had touched him delicately.

Finally, she spoke softly: "The Mistress of the House brought you here."

"I am in her debt then."

"Are you?" she asked. "And why should she believe the words of a thief?"

"A thief never picks the pockets of an honest person."

"Ah, a noble thief."

He bowed his head respectfully as much as he could towards her. "For a noble Mistress."

* * *

So I did some research and a title for an Ancient Egyptian woman (because if you haven't guessed where this story is going then, well...) who owned a house or was married to the owner of the house was entitled "Mistress of the House" since they ran how things went at home. It was a pretty common title apparently. And if you're not sure, yes, that was Sabah and, yes, she's the Mistress of the House. More backstory for these two coming up!

As always, let me know what you think and please review!


	32. Worship

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **32\. Worship**

He saw her again a month later. She was a shemayet, a temple musician - once called a priestess - who satisfied the gods. Her duties required her to play at the temple for a month each year.

When she returned, the village bursted with life. Her lands had come to her after her father's death. She allowed those of lesser class to work for a share of her crops and provided medicine as well.

Some called her the Mistress of the Village. Others thought goddess.

But to Madu, when she smiled brightly at him when she returned, she was simply Sabah.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, who has liked it, and who has commented on it. Knowing that people like this story enough to continue reading it is greatly appreciated.

I'm thinking about maybe 2-3 more chapters of Madu/Sabah


	33. You

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **33\. You**

One year later and the social line between servant and Mistress disappeared for the two.

"Another suitor, turned away, _Mistress_."

Sabah sighed. "You're upset with me, Madu."

"He would be a husband of respectable house and trade. Perfect for you. Just like the other suitors before him."

"Respectable is nice," she said making adjustments to the recent harvest's ledger. "But," she glanced towards him, "I prefer noble. A noble thief actually."

Pause.

"A thief has nothing to offer you," he said softly.

She took his hand gently, staring at him with patient eyes that made his heart flutter.

"I disagree."

* * *

I'M BACK!

Still on the the Madu/Sabah backstory train but we'll soon be getting off. Choo-CHOO!

Please review!


	34. Horror

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **34\. Horror**

It started the day before Sabah was to return to the temple for her annual duties...

"Madu... do you _feel_ that?"

He stood protectively in front of her in response.

Silently, they waited...and then there were screams.

Pottery was smashed and the once quiet home was filled with enraged and horrified screams. A heavy, horrific, presence weighed down on Madu, taunting him with dark promises...

" **MADU**! Are you listening? We have to run!"

And then his world was focused around Sabah again, his light cutting the darkness.

They ran, leaving behind as the village burned with madness and fire.

* * *

End of the flashback backstory for Madu and Sabah! Thank you everyone for reading! I know this isn't typically the story format that can be found here but I'm really having fun trying this out compared to my usual writing style.


	35. Vision

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **35\. Vision**

"There were no invaders. People turned against each other and within minutes, the village burned. We thought we were the only ones to get out of the village. Apparently not."

"So those men you killed…" Tikki began.

Silence was enough answer.

"And you found Plagg and I..." the bug questioned instead.

"A dream," Sabah said, still not looking at Madu. Her face screwed up in thought. "There was...a butterfly...and a turtle. I woke up knowing we needed to find a black cat with a small red bug."

"Why us?"

"Because…" Sabah said with simple confidence, "it is destined."

* * *

Just a reminder that Sabah is not only Mistress of her house but she also spends part of the year at a temple. By the (very loose) timeline that this story takes place she wouldn't be given the title of a priestess (though earlier on in Ancient Egyptian timeline she would have been thought of as a low level priestess). Anyway, researching for this story has reminded me why I loved learned about Ancient Egypt when I was little.


	36. Delight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **36\. Delight**

Tikki was the only one awake when he finally arrived.

"You found us," she said relieved, landing on his nose.

Plagg scoffed. "Were you hoping I wouldn't?" His tone was sarcastic but she saw that fear was hidden within the depths of his eyes.

"No, of course not," she said softly. "I missed you, Cat."

"You're not afraid of me?"

The bug hummed thoughtfully. "I never knew what to expect exactly, but I've gotten to know you, Plagg. You're a protector. You care about protecting your kittens-"

"And you."

Tikki paused, a pleasant warmth filling her. "And me," she added.

* * *

I like to think that Plagg pre-miraculous is very open with his feelings once he gets to know someone compared to the Plagg we see with Adrien who I believe still cares just as much but is more jaded about expressing his care/concern for others. Wonder why...-insert mad scientist laugh-

As always, let me know what you think!


	37. Lively

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **37\. Lively**

Along the River Nile, in the Delta region of Lower Egypt, stood the city of Bubastis. Northeast of Cairo and holding several key routes, Bubastis was one of Egypt's prosperous cities for several dynasties, but most importantly, it held the Temple of Bastet, the fierce and protective cat goddess.

Surrounded by the busy marketplace crowd, Tikki was overwhelmed by the number of humans.

"Have you been here before?" she asked from Sabah's shoulder as she carried the girl kittens while Madu struggled to keep the boys in his grasps and out from under feet.

Plagg nodded. "This was my home."

* * *

Couldn't help it. Needed to update again. Can't say too much, but I'm getting really excited!


	38. Agitation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **38\. Agitation**

They walked towards the temple, Sabah adamant on paying respect to the city's patron goddess before they found shelter, ignoring Plagg's protest. The cat hissed and snarled at anyone who was in his way, leading the group to the the temple's courtyard.

Tikki noticed that the many cats wandering the city's paths either watched or followed the group, either ignorant or choosing to ignore the aura of agitation that surrounded Plagg.

Flying next to Plagg, the ladybug asked, "Why are they so interested in us?"

"They are the welcoming party."

"Why?

"Because she knows it will irritate me."

"Who?"

"Bastet."

* * *

I'm super excited that the group has made it to Bubastis. In terms of important information and plot devices, we're getting to the good stuff!

As always, let me know what you're thinking! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	39. Wrinkle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **39\. Wrinkle**

Typically, only those who worked in the temple actually worshiped the gods there. However, the Festival of Bastet was soon approaching. Many were now there to leave an offering for the goddess's protection. Caught up in the excitement, Tikki found herself separated from the others.

"My! These old eyes have not seen such a lovely ladybug in many years."

Landing on an old woman's shoulder, Tikki charmingly replied, "My name is Tikki!"

The wrinkles on the woman's face deepened as she smiled, her eyes twinkling with good natured mischief. "I am Pasht. It _really_ is an honor to meet you."

* * *

Slight spoiler in this chapter if you can figure it out.


	40. Calm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **40\. Crime**

"Why do so many give wine as an offering?" Tikki asked.

"Bastet has a counterpart, Sekhmet, the warrior. While Bastet is seen as a motherly protector, Sekhmet is the feline goddess who almost destroyed the world. It is Bastet's presence and balance that helps temper Sekhmet and stop her from trying again," Pasht explained as she handed over her own jar filled with wine before receiving her blessing. "Give to one, give to the other. The wine is Sekhmet's."

"So all this wine will last her the year?"

Pasht laughed. "This is enough wine to calm Sekhmet for a **_day_** _."_

* * *

So I'm taking some elements from different aspects of Ancient Egyptian mythology to fit into my story. Check out the story of Ra and Sekhmet if you want to learn more.

As always, let me know what you think!


	41. Anticipation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **41\. Anticipation**

A distance away, a foreigner - a man of short stature and graying hair - watched the conversation happening between the ladybug and the old woman.

"Master!"

"I see, my friend, and things are still going according to plan. We seem to have an unexpected ally in this land."

"I understand, Master, but that's not what I mean!"

"I believe your companion is trying to point out my presence to you, Master Fu."

The old man turned his attention away from the ladybug with so much potential and towards a small black kitten.

"Ah...Amata, was it?"

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!


	42. Rage

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **42\. Rage**

It did not take long to realize that the kittens and Tikki had wandered.

"Sabah and I will go this way," Plagg stated.

Madu hesitated before agreeing and leaving.

"Thank you," Sabah sighed, relieved.

"You are causing him great pain," Plagg responded, already moving, forcing the girl to hurry to keep up with the magical cat.

"He killed two men from our village."

"They were puppets and we both know that's not the problem."

He was right, Sabah knew. It wasn't the act but Madu's eyes. Eyes that had been filled - were _**still**_ filled - with rage, anger, and wanting more...

* * *

So excited! We're getting closer to chapter 50 which will be another special long chapter and this one will be longer than the last! Whee!


	43. Adoration

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **43\. Adoration**

He found Tikki first, hovering over an elegant female black cat. Though small, the cat's presence overflowed the courtyard.

"Plagg!" Tikki landed on his nose. "Meet Pasht! Pasht, meet my- wait, where she'd go?"

The cat, Pasht, was gone.

"Tikki, what did that cat say to you?"

The ladybug buzzed, confused. "Cat? I was talking to Pasht, the old woman about the festival."

Plagg let out a frustrated hiss. "She's up to something," he murmured, turning his full attention back to Tikki. "Don't go where I can't follow you."

"Silly cat," Tikki bumped his nose affectionately.

Plagg purred. "Troublesome bug."

* * *

I was oddly channeling "Lord of the Rings" and "Zootopia" for this chapter...

Maybe a week or so until the special long chapter and the conclusion of Part1 of "History Lessons"! Let me know what you think!


	44. Colorful

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **44\. Colorful**

"Madu has all the kittens except Amata," Sabah said coming up Plagg and Tikki.

Plagg swore, eyes searching for his youngest kitten.

"Over there!" Tikki gasped, taking off in one direction. Plagg and Sabah followed.

They came upon a stall with a variety of amulets and various other jewelries. The old foreign merchant greeted their arrival.

"Is this what you seek?" he chuckled, nodding towards where Amata laid tangled in a colorful mess of string, giggling.

Tikki and Sabah laughed as they attempted to untangle the kitten while Plagg glared warily at the man who was more than he seemed.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!


	45. Tranquil

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **45\. Tranquil**

A white butterfly flew through the open window from the tranquil night and landed on his Chosen's shoulder.

"Another message," Wayzz observed curiously the gossamer winged creature. "Their frequency has increased."

Taking the butterfly into the palm of one hand, Fu used the finger of the other hand to gently trace delicate wings. His eyes misted over briefly. "They are merely excited with the news of our new _friend."_

"Can we really trust her though?" Wayzz questioned. "Her type always thinks these things are games."

"Do not worry, my friend. _She_ has much at stake if the two shall fail."

* * *

Wonder where those butterflies are coming from...or a better yet, from who...Mwahahahaha!


	46. Goosebumps

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **46\. Goosebumps**

The city of Bubastis slept. The resident cats, usually sprawled asleep or prowling the roads for a late night snack, were restless, ears flat on their heads, fur bristled.

They watched as a lone white cat made its way down an empty road. Pasht appeared in the street before the possessed cat. "You little bag of failures have some nerve coming into _my_ city," the old woman said coldly. "And in the body of one of my disciples. Unforgivable."

"We're only here for the boy and... _the Weapon_."

The old woman's face shifted, furious, turning sharp with feline features. " _ **No."**_

* * *

I mean other than saying her name, I basically just told you who Pasht is.

Thanks as always for reading!


	47. Building

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **47\. Building**

She was having trouble staying still tonight. However, the ladybug felt anxious, repeatedly fluttering her wings.

"Something bothering you?"

She turned towards Amata, the kitten perched at the opening of the window.

Tikki hummed in confirmation. "Restless, I guess. Probably just festival excitement."

Amata nodded, staring at the ladybug silently for a moment before looking at her sleeping father. Briefly, the little kitten looked otherworldly.

"Everything has been building up to this. You will take care of Papa, right Tikki?" she asked in a tone that was both old and young.

Tikki's wings fluttered uneasily. "Amata, what are you-"

 _ **-BOOM!-**_

* * *

Just telling you now, It's all angst for the next 3-4 chapters.

Thanks, as always for your support and let me know what you think!


	48. Heavy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

 **48\. Heavy**

Sometimes Sabah's dreams were harmless...but sometimes she had dreams so powerful that they spilled into the waking world, blending what was with what might be like hazy impressions.

Another deafening boom shook the room, dust falling from the ceiling as thin cracks began to appear.

Madu turned to Sabah, when he noticed the dullness in her eyes. "Sabah?" he whispered still unsure what to do when this happened. He touched her shoulder and she gasped as if she had just been held underwater.

"Akuma," she shakily whispered before the air in the room became heavy with despair and anger.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
